


Their other half

by fandomsurfer



Series: Puzzle pieces [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentioned Rika, Mentioned Yoosung/Seven, Mentioned Zen/Main Character, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, OT3, Polygamy, Possesive Saeran, Possessive Behavior, Protective Luciel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twincest, Unknown (Mystic Messenger) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsurfer/pseuds/fandomsurfer
Summary: They all need each other. They just aren't complete with one missing.





	Their other half

**Author's Note:**

> This is just how I see a relationship with them.

It started with a joke. Seayoung teasingly saying "Maybe we should all date each other! My babe and my brother with me at all times-What could be better!" After noticing the way Mc and Saeran started to get along rather well.

And it wasn't as if he was jealous. If anything it made him extremely happy. His brother, his only real family, getting along with the most important woman in his life? He's ecstatic! It probably should've been a hint that he wasn't particularly bothered by the warm glances the woman would through at Saeran. Or the way his brothers usually tense posture would immediately relax when she walked in the room. He should have figured out that that joke was more serious than he knew.

It was as if they just naturally fell into a rylthem after that. As if that joke set something off and all three of them came to a silent agreement. Everything changed after that. For the better if he could say so himself.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Searan was a possessive person in general. That's his spot, that's his cup, and so forth. Of course this carried onto his relationship. It was a problem at first him getting huffy when Saeyoung and Mc would cuddle or talk with someone in the chatroom. He's gotten better after a good heart to heart with his two lovers but he's still prone to it. 

This stemmed from his fear of abandonment and they all knew it. If he lost either of them to anything he wouldn't ever be the same. It'd be as if he lost a piece of himself.They just couldn't leave him behind. He wouldn't allow it. So this would cause the younger Choi to grab his female lovers waist in public when someone gave a lecherous look or comment. Then promptly giving the perv a look that promised death to scare them off. It usually earned him a warm smile and peck on the cheek from the person next to him.

He wasn't so direct when it came to his twin. If a woman was flirting with Saeyoung he would get annoyed, very much so. But since the male usually shut them down he didn't need to intervin. On the occasion he needed to the younger brother stood closely behind him and death stared the woman. When she'd leave the ex agent turned to him a little confused before a grin would spread across his face when slight red spread across his brothers cheeks. He always got so excited when Saeran showed his care for him. Searan would stay close to him the whole time after that.

It also wasn't abnormal for him to send vague but clear warnings to certain members in the RFA. Zen and Yoosung being a little to close to his two lovers then he was comfortable with. But as long as they didn't step out of line, as long as Zens flirts to the woman were harmless and Yoosungs intentions to his brother were purely platonic, he would stick to the one vague warning he sent them and tolerate the two and not interrupt the friendships any further.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Saeyoung was a overly protective lover. He never quite got over everything that happened and hated it when one of his partners were not in his sight. He couldn't concentrate on anything and 'What ifs' would start to pour in his brain. When Mc would insist on a late night run to the store he wouldn't allow it saying either he'd accompany her or go himself. Because what if someone decided to rob her? Or what if her car broke down and she'd be stranded in the dark for a long period of time where anything could happen? 

No nothing could happen to her. She was his lighthouse when he was lost at sea, her ever so illuminate light cutting through the darkness and leading him to her safty.

If anything his protective nature is more apparent when it came to Searan. Maybe it was the fact he was used to caring for and protecting the younger of the two. But he would come running whenever he so much as stubbed his toe worried glasses covered eyes checking over his twins form and concerned questions would spill from him mouth. Yeah it caused more then a few frustrated remarks from the green eyed male but he couldn't help it. 

If Mc is is lighthouse then Saeran is his life jacket. Keeping him afloat in this crazy life of his even when he wants to give up. He couldn't afford to lose him. 

He needed them bothin order to continue on. If he didn't have one or the other he'd drown trying to get to her light or struggle to forever float in the darkness never seeing the light.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mc is a piller of support. The comforting shoulder the two brothers oh so desperately needed. Not that they don't take solace in each other when they need someone who understood how it felt to be in such a horrid situation in their childhood. Because they do. They often take comfort in one another.

But sometimes Saeyoung needed someone who he felt he didn't fail. Someone who looked at him with such purity and gentleness it made him feel like everything he felt was valid. Mc would listen to his everyword and let him let it all out. And when he was done she would be sure to say soft reassurances that he didn't deserve what happened to him and that nothing was his fault. That no matter what he was still her Hero and she loved him despite it all. Mc would be holding his hand during this before giving him a sweet kiss filied with pure love to drive her point home.

Saeran also needed Mcs comfort a lot. More often then not he'd have a nightmare or something would trigger memories he had of his time in the mint eye. When this would happen he would distance himself from his older brother and hide away in their room. Mc would have to go in there and gently coax him out of his rebuilt shell. It usually wouldn't take more then a few minutes and he's start to cry and everything would start pouring out. The female would hug the man to her chest and he'd clutch her like a life line and sob. She'd hum a comforting tune and stay quiet letting her lover talk about everything he needed to.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They know that they are probably not in a natural relationship and that anyone who wasn't them wouldn't be able to comprehend how they could all love each other equally and just as deep to each individual person. But they don't care. It works for them and they can't imagine life without one of there puzzle pieces there. 

 

No matter what problem they face they know that they can hold on through it. If two were quralling the third would resolve it and if one was upset over something the other two would rush to fix whatever was troubling them.

It makes them all happy so why did it matter if two were males and there was one extra person?

Certainly not them. They couldn't care less.


End file.
